Horses by Herd
This is a list of all the Horses in Bella Sara. 'Herds and Horses' Herd Bellasara : Bella (queen) : Bellissimo (foal of Bella) : Bellissa (foal of Bella) : Bello (mate of Bella) : Bryda : Dowager : Seraphia : Valkrist (parade horse) : Wings (foal of Dowager) Herd Airistos : Addis (foal of Nike) : Allegra (countess) : Anemone (queen, parade horse) : Brioso (page) : Cindra (maiden) : Cirra (princess) : Corcel (knight) : Cosima (chatelaine) : Ebenos (prince) : Emberic (foal of Nike) : Flame (mate of Nike) : Helia (foal of Nike) : Hilario (jester) : Honora (lady) : Hummingbird (minstrelle) : Nike (patron) : Notos : Rodrigo (mate of Allegra) : Uranus (king) : Zephyros (steward) Herd Valeryk : Chocolate (prince) : Dane (prince) : Derik : Donnecha (chatelaine) : Frosty (prince) : Glitterind : Gracie (page) : Iceking (parade horse) : Iceprince (foal of Iceking) : Kringle : Magic (knight) : Misa : Nieva (minstrelle) : Nyx (mate of Iceking) : Sleetmane (king) : Snowdreamer (queen) : Spottie (jester) : Starfrost (foal of Iceking) : Starunna (lady) : Tinsel (princess) : Thora (princess) : Thunder (patron) : Toboggan (foal of Iceking) : Valdespar (steward) : Whitemantle Herd Shahazar : Alina (page) : Aviva (queen) : Cantaro (steward) : Farah (lady) : Faris (knight) : Fiona (patron) : Jajali (jester) : Kitty (minstrelle) : Nasim (king) : Shamal (prince) : Shanti (chatelaine) : Sirocco (princess, parade horse) Herd Islandar : Amia (foal of Jewel) : Avalon (parade horse) : Brine (prince) : Chumash (squire) : Coral (lady) : Edana (queen) : Haku (minstrelle) : Jewel (patron) : Jordanna : Kahuna (steward) : Kona (knight) : Kora (princess) : Mahalo (page) : Mahina (chatelaine) : Peka Peka (jester) : Resauro : Rodin (mate of Jewel) : Treasure (king) : Valor (foal of Jewel) Herd Sunflower : Autumn : Beran : Bluebell : Bluefiddle (minstrelle) : Briar : Buttercup (page) : Cabby : Cayenne : Calyx : Camellia (chatelaine) : Cattail : Ceranna : Ceratos : Cinnamon : Dewsparkle : Flora : Foxglove (king) : Foxtail (prince) : Generosity : Hawthorn (steward) : Larkspur (jester) : Lavender (princess) : Lotus : Nanna : Nutmeg : Petal : Reed : Rose : Rosebriar (parade horse) : Saffron (queen) : Shasta Daisy : Silvia : Skipper : Snapdragon (knight) : Sunflower (patron) : Tarragon (friend of Snapdragon) : Tumbleweed : Valentino : Violet (lady) : Waterlily Herd Moonfairy : Alamar (knight) : Albion (king) : Ambrosia (queen) : Anigan : Anthea : Beetlejape (steward) : Chortlebones (jester) : Dart : Flipper : Gherkin (steed of green fairy king) : Janie : Jolly : Lillova : Maypop (steed of violet fairy king) : Merrow (lady) : Minty : Mireldis (parade horse, seer) : Moonfairy (patron) : Moonphantom (foal of Mireldis) : Moonsprite (foal of Mireldis) : Mote (steed of red fairy queen) : Murttie : Nimblewit (steed of blue fairy king) : Ondine : Phoebe (steed of white fairy queen) : Pink Lady : Primrose : Quinly (friend of Ambrosia) : Royce : Sirena (chatelaine) : Sylphie (princess) : Tiara : Ticklebit (page) : Tricksy : Trumbeau (minstrel) : Twee (steed of orange fairy queen) : Twig : Twinklehop (steed of yellow fairy queen) : Twilight : Whimsy : Willownix (prince) : Woodlock Herd Starlight : Andromeda (princess) : Angel : Aquarius : Astara (queen) : Aurora : Boreas : Celestelle (chatelaine) : Comet (knight) : Cygnus (minstrel) : Dawn : Dawnstrider (castle guardian) : Daybreak : Dusk : Eclipse : Empress : Equinox (steward) : Jaynaria (lady) : Laika : Lukan : Luminos : Luna : Moonlight : Nova (parade horse) : Orbit (prince) : Orion : Polaris : Quasar : Rimfaxe : Sidera : Sirius : Sky : Solstice (page) : Star (squire) : Stardust : Starlight (patron) : Sunspot (jester) : Tycho (king) : Urania Herd Pantheon : Aegis : Amor (knight) : Aphrodite : Apollo : Athena (parade horse) : Celesta (foal of Amor) : Celinda : Cherub (foal of Amor) : Froya : Guinevere (maiden) : Harmony : Heart : Hyperion : Kaalaas : Maximus : Oracle : Pantheon (patron) : Pirouette (foal of Amor) : Rohna : Saturna (chatelaine) : Sif : Silvanus : Soul : Sumarr : Venus (mate of Amor) Herd Elemyn : Bells (minstrelle) : Bifrost (mate of Colour) : Colour (countess) : Candlebright (chatelaine) : Chromasia (foal of Colour) : Diamond : Elemyn (patron) : Frostfire (king) : Garnet : Holiday (page) : Holly : Icicle : Jikin : Jubilee (queen) : Lien (parade horse, maiden) : Magi (lady) : Mistletoe : Mistral (foal of Colour) : Nightwish (knight) : Noel (princess) : Peppermint : Pie (jester) : Prisma (foal of Colour) : Silver (prince) : Soot : Snowhorse : Sugarplum : Tannenbaum : Wintertide (steward) Herd Mustang : Applejack (wild ride horse) : Arizona (wild ride horse) : Arroyo : Aspen : Bronco (wild ride horse) : Chryso : Eagle (wild ride horse) : Firefly : Hickory : Hoss (wild ride horse) : Inupiat : Juniper : Lakota : Lightning (wild ride horse) : Maplewind : Mustang (patron) : Oakley (wild ride horse) : Osage : Ponderosa (wild ride horse) : Potpourri (lady) : Rain : Rio : Rocky (wild ride horse) : Ruskin : Sasha : Shaman : Shenandoah : Sierra (parade horse) : Smokey : Sundown (wild ride horse) : Tlingit : Wildflower : Zabarius Horses with unknown herds This horses only appeared in collections released before the herds were included in each card or their herd was never clarified. Introduced in "Silver Series" : Beauty : Bliss : Butterfly : Coco : Dixie : Domino : Donna : Flower : Jojo : Joy : Kiki : Lucas : Lucky : Mandalay : Micado : Misla : Misty : Niki : Pegasus : Rainbow : Saga : Sandy : Sarah : Scarlett : Speedy : Spirit : Sugar : Sunny : Twins : Walter : Yellow Introduced in "Gold Series" : Birdy : Blackie : Charlie : Dina : Dusty : Dynamo : Filipa : Fox : Freja : Friends : Grey : Hercules : Hunter : Joker : Jonathan : Karna : Leonardo : Maxi : Mermaid : Minelle : Mystery : Nikita : Roxy : Shadow : Shakira : Sham : Shine : Stella : Storm : Toffee : Trudy : Unicorn Introduced in "Copper Series" : Aries : Artemis : Balto : Cookie : Daisy : Diablo : Dino : Dodo : Dreamer : Friends Forever : Ghost : Halloween : Honey : Kini : Kio : Kira : Lotte : Montana : Pedro : Ricky : Safire : Santos : Silas : Skywalker : Starfighter : Starfly : Sunset : Sunshine : Sweety : Tiffi : Tokker : Wavebreaker : Wonder : Yin and Yang : Zargo : Zikka : Geisha : King : Tikka Introduced in "Wise Warriors" : Alibi : Bandi : Bosi : Calato : Camelot : Cascadeur : Channa : Ching : Chung : Djengis : Feng : Isak : Konfu : Lancelot : Leonard : Louie : Macon : Medusa : Mountain Climber (Sasha) : Ninja : Nuna : Parlez : Pini : Prince : Raimondo : Resident : Rubin : Sheng : Skeleton : Sokki : Sonet : Sorel : Stribes : Sun : Sung : Tai : Tao : Yasmin : Zombie : Cajus : Lucky Lights : Ming : Mushu : Peace Introduced in "First Series" : Walter Introduced in "Second Series" : Yung (Ching) : Excelsior Introduced in "Northern Lights" : Brisi : Danu : Donn : Embarr : Firewalker : Fylgie : Iduna : Kelpie-Pooka : Mjolnir : Rauni : Rhiannon : Sleipnir : Thor : Urd : Viking : Conall : Froya : Jonas : Lakehorse : Melusine : Ran : Signy : Skinfaxe : Brigid : Erinn : Lugh : Nuada Introduced in "Ancient Lights" : Achilles : Aphaia : Ceres : Clio : Cupid : Cybele : Demeter : Diana : Echo : Eirene : Epona : Gaia : Graia : Hera : Hestia : Juno : Jupiter : Opis : Pandora : Persephone : Selene : Thalia : Vesta : Eurynome : Hecate : Iris : Janus : Naiad : Neptune : Triton : Euros : Mirth : Serenity Introduced in "Native Lights" : Absaroke : Akama : Apache : Arapaho : Chiricahua : Cochiti : Commanche : Hidatsa : Huron : Inuit : Kiowa : Lenape : Lumbee : Menominee : Mohawk : Paiute : Pawnee : Pima : Ponca : Seneca : Shawnee : Shochone : Tewa : Wasco : Wichita : Yakama : Aleut : Anisinabe : Blackfeet : Cheyenne : Chitimacha : Isleta : Jicarilla : Laguna : Miccosukee : Morongo : Muskogee : Navajo : Nimiipuu : Pauma : Potawatomi : Santee : Seminole : Tsimshiam : Zuni : Nisqually Introduced in "Magical Friends" : Arelus : Atalaya : Azuro : Beau : Blossom : Bonnie : Brumby : Connora : Cordelia : Dreki : Dyni : Edda : Felice : Giasa : Greenlock : Icehorn : Kounari : Madeja : Nori : Nuala : Pelagos : Petri : Sabelle : Savros : Scotty : Serilda : Tigrine : Tugo : Virstan : Waterpearl : Zephan : Ara : Bathylas : Cate : Cha ye : Faith : Faxon : Hai sheng : Ivy : Jaida : Kallista : Kendra : Mellonie : Morewyn : Nerice : Obryllin : Pheonix : Introduced in "Baby Bella" : Alexander : Arim : Asteria : Barleycorn : Bellerophon : Charlemagne : Delight : Farfalla : Khrysor : Komenos : Larena : Mariannis : Mira : Moonbeam : Pythia : Reif : Snowflake : Sunbeam : Pavonne : Summit : Wodan Introduced in "Treasures" : Aheron : Ariadne : Cara : Firebright : Hellevi : Honu : Icarus : Knight : Mahina : Memory : Merrydancer : Mikiko : Nightingale : Peregrine : Rosamund : Sapphirine : Tramontane : Haruki : Lily Category:Reference